


Между строк

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ривай пытается вести дневник, но что-то упускает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между строк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на сентябрьский Рирен-фест <3

Ривай плотно закрывает дверь и проверяет надежность засова еще раз. Надоели неожиданные визитеры. Каждому что-то от него надо! А ведь всего лишь хочется каких-то полчаса тишины и покоя, чтобы сделать то, что он уже пару месяцев собирался сделать.   
  
Запор надежно сидит в выемке. Петли на этой двери старые, но огромные, и должны выдержать первую волну вторжения титанов. По это причине Ривай выбрал эту комнату под свой кабинет.  
  
Фитиль шипит, плюется, но разгорается. Тень за спиной удлиняется и падает на боковую стену, к которой прижата маленькая кровать – Риваю как раз, а Эрену приходится иной раз так изворачиваться и пыхтеть, что смех берет. Глубоко внутри он хохочет до колик, но по какой-то причине этого никогда не видно на его лице – наверно, какой-то нерв закоротило в далеком детстве. Эрен, правда, говорит, что видит ехидную улыбку, и обижается. Ривай не верит ему, вжимается носом в его плечо и вдыхает свежий запах мыла. Они засыпают на маленькой кровати Ривая, свернувшись в клубок. Тесно, но тепло.   
  
Ривай выныривает из воспоминаний и садится за стол. Пальцы сжимают механическое перо неуверенно. Перо дрожит, и Ривай начинает сомневаться, а хорошая ли эта идея?  
  
Чистый лист словно замер и дышит на него в ожидании действий. Ривай всматривается в прожилки пергамента – даже в тусклом свете видно мелкие кусочки древесины, которая сгорит беззвучно и поглотит с собой все чернила, размазанные временем по листам. Потому что всему когда-то придет конец.  
  
Ривай ничего не может поделать со своим настроением. Просто вот уже два месяца он заново учится жить и привыкать к смерти. Почему-то после знакомства с Эреном все вещи резко поменяли свой смысл, и теперь каждый момент жизни кажется острее и ярче прежнего. Громче боль, сильнее радость, мощнее экстаз, разрушительнее ярость, глубже печаль, упоительнее победа, сильнее надежда…  
  
Ему сложнее оставаться таким, как прежде. Ривай нужен разведотряду сильным и непоколебимым, но червоточина постепенно разъедает изнутри.  
  
Ривай обмакивает перо в чернильницу и выводит:  
  
_Эрен, если ты читаешь эти строки, значит меня уже нет в живых._  
  
Он останавливается, представляя лицо Эрена, который смотрит на эти рваные закорючки. Грамоте Ривая учил серийный убийца, а не школьный учитель.  
  
_Не рыдай, идиот, ты же знал с самого начала, что хорошо это не могло закончиться. Я всё же надеюсь, что…_  
  
Пауза. «Я всё же надеюсь, что ты никогда не увидишь этого», хочет написать он, но понимает, что скатывается в сантименты. Последнее предложение он густо зачеркивает.  
  
_Поверь, лучше я сдохну, чем мне придется тебя убить. Так что это не самый плохой вариант. Молодые не должны умирать раньше стариков. Это не мои слова. Это Пиксис сказал после того, как ему пришлось писать сотни писем родственникам погибших в Тросте. Но если хочешь, воспринимай это как попытку пошутить про нашу разницу в возрасте._  
  
Ривай перечитывает написанное. Прекрасное начало. Жизнеутверждающее. Только взглянув на первые строки, уже хочется сделать всё, чтобы выжить и не дать этому балбесу поводов рыдать. Его как-то не прельщает быть идеализированным мучеником, который каждую секунду жизни благоухал только розами, терпением и великодушием. Лучше Ривай собственноручно превратит сказку в жестокую быль, чем позволит Эрену прозябать в фантазиях. В конце концов, Ривай тоже не прочь помечтать о том, как будет подтрунивать над Эреном насчет его радикулита или выпавших зубов.  
  
_Это всё возраст. Я и сам точно его не помню. Где-то тридцать три или тридцать пять лет. Когда Кенни меня подобрал, я не знал, сколько мне. Мама говорила, но я запомнил только день рождения – двадцать пятого декабря. И то больше потому, что в этот день она однажды подарила мне деревянного солдатика. Я любил играть им._  
  
Какой бред! Ривай немедленно захотел вычеркнуть это всё. Не для этого он решил вести этот дневник. Он хочет поговорить с Эреном – тем, будущим, которому будет нелегко, если Ривая не окажется рядом. Но кому нужно его прошлое? Он бы сам с удовольствием закопал бы большую его часть. Правда, тогда останется короткое детство и шесть лет разведки. Негусто.  
  
Детство Ривай решает не вычеркивать.  
  
_Я чертовски старый. Хотя бывает, что забываю об этом. Особенно, когда ты… черт, не мое это. Я не по эмоциям. Сделай вид, что тронут моим откровением.  
  
Знаешь, когда я тебя впервые увидел…_  
  
В этот момент окно за спиной разлетается на осколки, и из ночного покрова в него влетает Эрен. Он плавным перекатом приземляется, прикрываясь от брызгов стекла, и смотрит во все глаза на Ривая. А Ривай смотрит на него. Язык отнимается от подобной наглости.  
  
– Йегер, ты в своем уме?  
  
Эрен отмирает. На лице расплывается облегченная улыбка.  
  
– Вы в порядке! – вскрикивает он и кидается обнимать Ривая.   
  
Но у него уже выработана реакция. Он вскакивает, заламывает Эрену руку и прижимает лицом к столу. Он слышит, как напевно гудят тросы за спиной, и на подоконник приземляется еще один гость.  
  
– Ривай, ты не помер! Ну надо же! – Ханджи растягивает слова. Она спрыгивает на пол, и под ее сапогами хрустит стекло. Опять окно вставлять! Это очередная вереница ходатайств, а спать-то ему как на сквозняке? На улице уже, простите, конец сентября, а по утрам под ногами хрустит заиндевелая трава.  
  
– В двери стучаться не учили? Сейчас за использование приводов в штабе отправитесь дежурить на кухню.  
  
Конечно, он никого не отправит. Ханджи выше по званию, а на Эрена такие пустяки не действуют. Но Ривай зол. Он бы в любом случае был зол. Но сейчас его прервали на середине размышлений о возвышенном, и хочется на ком-то отыграться.  
  
Ханджи плюхается на кровать и разводит руками:  
  
– Так мы стучали! Но никто не отвечал, а в окне горел свет, вот и…  
  
Ривай цокает языком и отпускает брыкающегося Эрена. Тот отскакивает и поправляет собравшуюся гармошкой рубашку под ремнями. Ткань опускается, скрывая впадину на бедре, исчезающую под штанами. Ривай непроизвольно закусывает губу, задерживая там взгляд, а затем скрещивает на груди руки и вопросительно смотрит на Эрена.  
  
– Вы бы еще поставили всех на уши. Я цел, как видите. Теперь проваливайте.  
  
Ханджи как сидела, так и сидит. Теперь еще и заусеницу на пальце грызет.   
  
Тьфу, смотреть противно.  
  
Эрен недовольно фыркает и садится на его стул.  
  
– Чем ты таким занимался, что не слышал… – он тянется к заветной тетради, и Ривай выдергивает ее, попутно сбивая чернильницу. Теперь темно-синее пятно растекается по столу, капая на штаны и промакивая ближайшие отчеты…  
  
Ривай ругается, Эрен смеется над тем, как он прижимает к себе тетрадь и пытается спасти документы.   
  
– Там что, расходная книга разведки?  
  
Ривай толкает его и понукает нести тряпку с водой.  
  
Когда они наводят идеальный порядок на столе и под столом, Ханджи уже нет в комнате, но ее многозначительный взгляд до сих пор ощущается в воздухе. Небось, тихо кралась к двери и посмеивалась над тем, как Ривай сдергивал с Эрена испачканные штаны. Странная она.  
  
Эрен подходит сзади и обвивает руками живот, головой приникает к плечу, а Ривай рассеянно гладит его по волосам.   
  
– Мне стало страшно тогда. Очень. Вдруг с тобой что-то случилось, – бормочет он и обнимает крепко-крепко, до боли в грудной клетке. – Ты ведь всего лишь человек.  
  
Ривая тянет съязвить про наблюдательность, но взволнованность Эрена остужает пыл. Он внутренне содрогается при мысли о том, как глубоко Эрен привязан к нему. Тянется так искренне, как бабочка к огню – всё равно обожжется, но будет стремиться, пока не сгорит. Или пока огонь не погаснет.  
  
Риваю плохо. Он боится за Эрена, но вместе с тем пьянеет в его чувствах, отравляющих душу, как ядовитый наркотик.  
  
– Эрен, – Ривай откидывает голову на его грудь и прикрывает глаза.  
  
– Что?  
  
Ривай думает о титанах, притаившихся где-то далеко-далеко под Стенами, о надгробных плитах разведчиков, которых он помнил, о всепроникающих планах лучших умов разведки, о новобранцах, которые копошатся внизу в казармах. Обо всём надо позаботиться. Но стоять вот так, прижимаясь к Эрену, и чувствовать шеей его дыхание, очень хорошо. Так хорошо, что сердце выпрыгивает из груди, а ноги подламывает теплая нега.  
  
– Ничего, – говорит он, вздыхая. – Пойдем спать.  
  
  
  
_Когда я тебя увидел в первый раз, я подумал, что ты идиот. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Но на развалинах Троста среди кровавых ошметков и на плечах своих друзей ты не выглядел до конца поверженным (хоть и через несколько минут свалился в обморок). Ты сильный. Я видел. Но ты совершенно другой._  
  
Небо серое. На третий день экспедиции оно неторопливо заволакивается с утра, и на закате солнце становится грязно-розовым. Риваю не нравятся стягивающиеся сумерки – словно наступило затмение.  
  
По лицу Эрвина, скачущего рядом, видно, что его беспокойства недалеки от собственных. Дождь им не нужен. Сейчас на кону отвоевание Шиганшины, и у разведотряда есть только одна дорога –вперед. Но фортуна, кажется, отворачивается от них.  
  
Впереди почти синхронно взлетают в воздух черные и красные дымовые сигналы. Эрвин заимствует пистолет Ривая и одновременно выстреливает в две разные стороны.   
  
– Разделиться на два фланга! Обходим! В схватку не вступать без необходимости! – звучно гремит его голос, и Эрвин уходит влево.  
  
– Капрал! – зовет Эрен. Он дрожит от нетерпения. – Нам куда?  
  
Ривай смотрит вперед. Высокий частокол деревьев вдалеке уже подрагивает от волны почуявших их титанов. Эрвин должен быть охраной. Это не обсуждается. Как и Эрен.  
  
– Эрен, Армин, Саша, со мной. Эй, Ханджи!  
  
Он оборачивается вправо. Ханджи улавливает его движения и поднимает вверх большой палец.  
  
– Я поняла! – Она вырывается вперед. – Микаса, Жан, Конни, Ривай мне доверил вас! Вперё-ё-ёд! – восторженно кричит она, подстегивает лошадь и резко срывается вправо. Ривай переводит дыхание.  
  
Крылья свободы Эрвина треплет ветер. Пару минут левый фланг скачет в молчании. Все понимают, что титанов, особенно девиантов, впереди немало. Но разделение флангов даст им несколько минут форы. В воздухе чувствуется липкий запах опасности, и Ривай не выдерживает – оглядывается на Эрена. Ничего еще не произошло, но потребность снова взглянуть в его зеленые глаза становится почти нестерпимой. Эрен отвечает широкой ухмылкой. В отличие от потемневших взглядов остальных разведчиков он, кажется, рад встрече с титанами.  
  
Этот идиот…  
  
Ривай вдыхает эти тонкие, как яд, пары безумия, а дальнейшее уже происходит как в кошмарном сне. На лицо брызгает кровь, слышатся жуткие крики помощи и звуки рвущейся плоти. Выхлопы приводов смешиваются с паром от титанов, и не разглядеть ничего.  
  
Кажется, ему успешно удается отводить титанов от Эрвина, но он упускает из виду момент исчезновения Эрена. Когда их фланг прорывается сквозь блокаду, Ривай слышит вой, который ни с чем нельзя спутать.  
  
На горизонте расходится кромка туч, и оттуда выскальзывает громадный рубиновый диск солнца. На этом фоне Ривай видит высокие клубы пара, идущие от месива громадных тел, которые сплетаются в дикой схватке.  
  
Эрен.  
  
Ужас затопляет грудь. Ривай кричит и бросается наперерез к эпицентру битвы. Всё остальное перестает иметь значение. Мир сужается до одной фигуры, которая вгрызается пастью в титана и переламывает ему шею. Она двигается рвано и непредсказуемо. Титаны, которые замыкают ее в кольцо, падают замертво, заслоняясь паром собственного тления от глаз окружающих. Сердце молотом стучит в груди, и Ривай, подогреваемый страхом, не обращает внимания ни на хлещущие в лицо ветки, ни на окрики товарищей.  
  
Ривай влетает в самую гущу и с размаху выдирает шмат кожи из затылка титана, подбирающегося сзади к Эрену. Выстрел, прыжок, немного газа для маневра вправо, подрезать сухожилия, увернуться и рассечь лезвиями шею. Горячий воздух из поверженного титана обжигает. Ривай отскакивает на землю и оглядывается.   
  
Их слишком много. На Эрене повисла пара мелких титанов, которые мешают ему развернуться. Ривай снимает одного, который вцепился в поясницу, и едва успевает увернуться от локтя. Эрен рычит, и Ривай понимает, что тот сейчас не способен никого узнать. Это совсем другое существо – не человек и не титан, а просто совершенная машина для убийства.   
  
И Ривай вспоминает.   
  
В подземном городе его тоже боялись, и на то были все причины. Он очень хотел жить и очень хотел защищать то немногое богатство, что имел – свою семью. И защищал, отбрасывая человеческую шкуру, за что и приобрел специфическую славу. Позже ему стоило нечаянно блеснуть лезвием в рукаве, и с оппонентом сразу становилось легче договориться.   
  
Люди отвергали его, но здесь, в разведке, он получил то, что хотел.  
  
Эрен взвывает, и его нечеловеческий вопль кипятит внутренности.  
  
Ривай улыбается. Почему-то сейчас он больше не видит моря подступающих монстров. Сейчас он сам такой же монстр, которому чуждо всё человеческое. Он дуреет от вида крови, стремится снова и снова ощутить, как мягко лезвия вспарывают горячую кожу. Это удовольствие почти такое же наркотическое, как и секс, оно заставляет желать всё большего и большего. И Ривай себе ни в чём не отказывает, ведь, в конце концов, они с Эреном одной породы – оба монстры, которых надо изолировать от общества. Неудивительно, что они так легко нашли общий язык.  
  
Когда грохочущая поступь стихает, когда последняя вонючая пасть превращается в пепел, Ривай приземляется на землю, изрытую следами титанов. Горячий воздух уносит холодными порывами, глаза наконец различают потемневшее небо и силуэты черных деревьев. Слышно звон сбруи и конский галоп. Рукоятки мечей выпадают со скрежетом под ноги, и он наконец вспоминает свое имя. Его зовут Ривай Аккерман, он член разведотряда, который направляется в Шиганшину за секретами происхождения титанов. А еще он не видит жизни без Эрена.  
  
Эрен неподалеку. Он еще не обернулся, сидит на коленях, опустив голову, и держится рукой за ствол высокой, но, увы, ободранной, сосны. Грудь его вздымается глубоко, часто и с надрывом. Эрен даже сейчас опасен, напоминает себе Ривай и не спешит приближаться.  
  
– Эрен! – зовет он. – Эрен, всё кончилось. Эрен! Слышишь, меня? Эрен! Эрен…  
  
Последнее «Эрен» он произносит тихо, сам себе, пытаясь найти в этом монстре своего Эрена, который любит поваляться утром в кровати и побаловать Ривая хитрыми улыбками и ленивыми поглаживаниями по внутренней стороне бедра. Конечно, сходств он не находит, но Ривая не отпускает тянущее чувство в груди. Этот Эрен ему так же близок, как и тот идиот, что вечно пропускает углы во время мытья полов.  
  
Эрен испускает глухой рев и заваливается на бок. Вертикальное отверстие на шее расходится шире, приоткрывая спину с эмблемой разведки. Риваю приходится зафиксировать себя крючьями, чтобы вытащить Эрена. Горячие кровоточащие связки опутали паутиной и не отпускают. Ривай перехватывает его поперек живота и начинает тянуть. Между звуками отрывающегося мяса он слышит смех. Он замечает, что Эрен смотрит на него и хихикает.  
  
– Мы ведь убили их всех, да? – весело спрашивает он. – Собственными руками. Убили ведь? Почти всех. Правда, круто, Ривай?  
  
Это действительно круто, вспоминает Ривай играющее в крови безумие. Он зеркально улыбается в ответ и жадно наклоняется за поцелуем.  
  
  
  
Вообще-то Ривай надеется, что у них есть немного времени. Может быть, год. Может быть, полгода. Даже когда привыкаешь к постоянной близости смерти, всё равно прорастает зерно надежды, что ты наверняка доживешь до конца завтрашнего дня. А там еще день, и еще – и удастся выиграть еще немного времени. Жить так хочется. И уже нет другого выбора, кроме как хвататься за соломинку.  
  
Строчки дневника заполняются бессмыслицей, вроде повседневных наблюдений за ценами на крахмал. Ривай иногда хочет написать что-то о чувствах, но выходит очень неуклюже.   
  
_Эрен, ты сегодня был молчаливый, даже Арлерту не удалось тебя успокоить. Прости, что я заставил тебя отрабатывать финт «юлы» до упада. Когда ты чем-то грузишься, от твоего верчения скатываются простыни._  
  
Дни складываются в недели, и обнаруживается, что застывшее время старых замков не удерживает наступление весны.  
  
Работы прибавляется, как воды в реке. Дипломатия, демократия, демонстрация добрых намерений… Ривай вязнет в болоте пустых слов и бумаг. Можно поменять правительство, но сломать бюрократическую машину невозможно. Правда, Эрвин в каком-то смысле тоже монстр словесных хитросплетений, он заставляет эту машину крутиться в нужную им сторону. Но, возвращаясь с очередных сеансов переговоров, Ривай чувствует себя бельем, протащенным через отжимные валики заводских прачечных машин.  
  
Под покровом ночи они въезжают в ворота штаб-квартиры. Массивные дверные механизмы со скрипом опускаются за спиной. Шпили замка неразличимы в темноте, однако Ривай видит тусклый огонек в своем окне и чувствует слабый отклик в усталом организме – они с Эреном не виделись несколько недель, Ривай посылал сухие сообщения вроде «Господин Х – упрямый осел. Придется задержаться, чтобы додавить. Здесь невыносимо скучно. Ривай», но ответов он не ждал, потому что надолго не задерживался нигде. Последнюю весточку он отправил три дня назад, накануне отъезда: в ней значилась дата возвращения. Похоже, посыльный успел вовремя.  
  
Эрвин замечает улыбку Ривая и хлопает его по спине.  
  
– Можешь не оставаться на собрание. Я дам тебе знать, если будет что-то стоящее внимания.  
  
– Ты коварен в своем великодушии, – кивает Ривай.  
  
Эрвин пристраивает болтающийся на ветру рукав в карман.  
– Я иногда хочу потешить себя иллюзиями, что еще могу делать что-то просто так.   
  
Ривай отдает честь и быстро взбегает под темные своды замка. Он слышит быстрые шаги сверху и спустя несколько секунд видит выбегающего навстречу Эрена – волосы всклокочены, рубашка помята, сапоги надеты поверх небрежно вздернутых штанин. Но самое бесценное – это его лицо. На Ривая обрушивается лавина чувств, которые он не в состоянии описать. Он тонет в них и прижимает к себе Эрена так крепко, что, кажется, сейчас сломает ребра. Пустота в душе снова наполняется ощущением правильности.  
  
Эрен суетится с теплой водой, пока Ривай раздевается, потом предлагает поесть прибереженным с вечера ужином и успевает где-то раздобыть горячий чай. Ривай к похлёбке едва притрагивается. Голод, который мучил его целый день, был совсем другого толка. Он это понимает, как только видит Эрена, и когда тот порывается уйти в общие казармы, Ривай хватает его за руку и усаживает себе на колени. Эрен охает от неожиданности, а Ривай вжимается носом в сгиб его шеи и вдыхает полной грудью.  
  
– Просто посиди спокойно, – рявкает он. – Раздражаешь.  
  
– Тогда перестань кривиться и ворчать. Я убирался в комнате сегодня два раза, между прочим, - Эрен обхватывает руками живот и обиженно надувает губы.  
  
– Не выпендривайся. Лучше меня здесь еще никто не убирал, – говорит он.  
  
Чай приятно согревает изнутри, а Эрен всё так же пахнет хозяйственным мылом, которое выделяют для разведки. Ривай расслабленно проводит губами по коже. Эрен перестает дергаться. Постепенно он съезжает с колен, сворачивается комочком и сам, блаженно улыбаясь, дышит ему в шею.  
  
Ривай проклинает сам себя, понимая, что вот-вот перестанет чувствовать ноги.   
  
_Ты растолстел,_ – напишет он на следующий день. –  _Кто тебе позволял сачковать на тренировках? Я нащупал на боках по две складки. Займусь твоим весом в ближайшее время. Засранец._  
  
  
  
Пара дозорных тихо переговаривается в тени между раскинутых треугольниками палаток, а Риваю снова не спится. Эта чертова тетрадка притягивает его внимание больше месяца, и он впервые за всё время выносит ее за пределы своей комнаты – чтобы уничтожить.   
  
Пятнадцать гребаных страниц. Ривай смотрит на них, но не видит слов. Пятнадцать страниц дневника – слишком мало для утешения и слишком много для прощания. А пустых листов еще больше половины, и где-то среди них спрятан конец его истории.   
  
Это бессмысленно.   
  
Ривай захлопывает тетрадку, отшвыривает на сырую землю и сцепляет руки в замок. Большой костер похрустывает толстыми поленьями и тихо гудит, но до Ривая достает только его свет, но не тепло.  
Он слышит, как за спиной неторопливо приближаются шаги. Некто останавливается позади, а затем опускается на колени.  
  
– Опять бессонница? – спрашивает Эрен у самого уха. Одна рука ложится на плечо, а вторая прокрадывается под китель и поглаживает живот.   
  
– Интересно, с чего бы? – саркастично отзывается Ривай, но не отталкивает его.  
  
Действительно, чему удивляться в экспедициях? Стычкам с титанами? Так они всегда неожиданны, как бы к ним ни готовились. Другое дело Эрен. Он, как было велено, берег силы. Но что-то было не так. Он слишком механически работал лезвиями, будто на тренировке. Его словно не пугали титаны, будто не замечал он погибающих товарищей. И когда Эрен стал таким – Ривай пробует подобрать подходящее слово – бездушным, что ли? Он выглядел безучастно, когда после заката отправился с частью отряда цивилизованно хоронить останки. Словно картошку шел чистить.  
  
Ривай внутренне содрогается от воспоминаний.  
  
– Я знаю хороший способ расслабиться, – проникновенно шепчет Эрен и пересаживается на колени Риваю, накрывая внушительной тенью. Одной рукой он стягивает штаны до колен. Налитый кровью член покачивается, задевая испачканную бурыми следами рубашку Ривая.  
  
– Придурок, на нас же смотрят! – шипит Ривай, натягивая штаны на Эрена обратно.  
  
– Плевать, – говорит Эрен, притягивает лицо для поцелуя и характерно толкается вперед бедрами. – Пусть смотрят. Я хочу тебя прямо тут.  
  
От мысли, что он будет трахаться на глазах у подчиненных, бросает в жар. Безрассудство такое заразное. Неприкрытая похоть в словах Эрена охватывает жаром внутренности, и Ривай вытягивается вверх, углубляя поцелуй и стараясь достать языком до глотки.  
  
Эрен с облегчением насаживается на член, поглаживает себя по бокам и ведет ладонями вверх, к груди, вздёргивая водолазку и оголяя перед Риваем живот. Он медленно покачивается и пьяно улыбается, Ривай дуреет от этих взглядов и тянется облизать соски, поиграть ими во рту. Стон, которым Эрен ему отвечает, распускается теплыми соцветиями удовольствия в груди.  
  
Ривай мимоходом замечает замерших с округленными ртами караульных. В разведке их с Эреном связь не секрет – просто до этого они держались в рамках приличий. Да, ребята, смотрите, как капрал Ривай грязно трахает Эрена Йегера прямо на походном мешке. Вам хорошо видно, как пошло Эрен изгибается на нём?   
  
Солдаты ловят отблеск его взгляда, и с них сходит оцепенение. Они быстрыми шагами удаляются в темноту.  
  
Эрен смеется и наклоняется поцеловать, вплетая пальцы в его волосы. Ривай гладит по щекам, целует в ответ и волной вскидывает бедра, меняя угол. Эрен охает и выгибается назад.  
  
– Хотел – получай. – Ривай приникает к его груди и прикусывает кожу, не прекращая толчков. Эрен вскрикивает на более высокой ноте, и, кажется, сейчас задохнется собственным голосом. С такой громкостью точно можно перебудить половину лагеря, думает Ривай. Он представляет, как десятки глаз выглядывают в щелочки между полами палаток, но не решаются их прервать, и отчего-то чувствует, как возбуждение подкатывает под самый край, вспыхивает перед глазами россыпью удовольствия и влажно стекает по штанам.  
  
Они тяжело дышат, но не отводят друг от друга взглядов. Смотреть больно. Эрен не кончил, его член всё еще прижимается к животу. Но смотрит Эрен слишком проницательно и, кажется, понимает больше, чем показывает.  
  
– Ну что, полегчало? – спрашивает он.  
  
Ривай кивает не задумываясь. Он наконец-то понимает, в чём дело и почему поведение Эрена в последние время казалось странным. Вся череда непривычно тяжелых взглядов, которые он ловил на себе, грустные улыбки, едва задевающие глаза, прохладная отчужденность в поступках – всё легче, чем он думал.  
  
Ривай горько усмехается. Он боялся говорить с Эреном о приближающемся конце, боялся, что не сможет сказать самого важного, боялся подготовить его к одиночеству. Но теперь не страшно. С Ривая наконец слетает пелена тревог, гнездившихся с момента их первой близости. И как он раньше не заметил, что Эрен повзрослел? Да, Эрену всего лишь семнадцать, но не годами измеряется взрослость, а глубиной, в которую прячешь чувства, чтобы не пораниться самому и не поранить другого.  
  
Ривай слишком привык думать за двоих и по инерции нес двойное бремя. А теперь непривычно видеть в Эрене равного. Лучше, конечно, поздно, чем никогда.  
  
Эрен прислоняется лбом к его лбу и кладет руки на плечи:  
  
– Я рад, – его тусклая улыбка согревает теплее костра, и Ривай наконец полон решимости выбросить дневник прямо сейчас.  
  
– Знаешь, – снова вздыхает Эрен, – в столе в кабинете Ханджи лежит тетрадка. Если что-то случится, забирай ее – она твоя.  
  
Ривай устало прикрывает глаза и качает головой.  
  
– Ты невозможен. Зачем мне это барахло на том свете?  
  
_Слова – это всего лишь слова. Только что в них не было смысла, а теперь он снова появился._    
  
И Ривай незаметно придвигает тетрадь носком сапога к себе поближе.


End file.
